Midnight Snack
by Amethyst Crow
Summary: A female padawan enjoys a midnight snack with The Chosen One.


**Title: Midnight Snack **

Rating: M

Author: Amethyst Crow

Type: POV, meaning it's from your viewpoint, the reader. Female for this one, sorry guys….Pretend to be us, and imagine it! Also PWP!

Setting: Jedi Temple, roughly Episode II timeframe. A female Padawan has a crush on Anakin.

Disclaimer: All belongs to The Flannelled One! I'm just being weird and borrowing it all for a bit. This is M for Mature!

The dorms of the Jedi Temple are peacefully quiet. The only sound is that of the minimal Coruscant traffic outside. The stars were shining bright and the night was cool. The long day as a Padawan Learner and student had come to an end, but you couldn't sleep. Naughty thoughts of your gorgeous friend and sparring partner, Anakin Skywalker, kept intruding your thoughts. You couldn't help it. He was a God and you were certain he knew it.

You had honestly tried to pay attention to Master Kenobi's instruction during practice. Really, you had. How were you to know that he would set you up to practice with The Chosen One? You didn't mind that he kicked your ass every single time. Nor did you mind when he would waltz into the gym without his shirt on. But you did mind when you would at least try to win, but giggles from giddy females watching their lust object sweat and pant would only distract you more. You didn't think you could stand another lecture on not paying attention from Master Kenobi while trying to ignore the amused look on his Padawan's face. You were going to win tomorrow, you promised yourself.

You throw the covers off the bed and quietly leave your room. While everyone else is asleep, you slowly tiptoe, barefoot, down the hall to the kitchens. You realize that you could get into deep trouble for even being out of your room, but you don't care. You're hungry and unconcerned that it's the middle of the night. If you can't satisfy your desire for lust, you might as well satisfy your hunger.

You pass by all the closed doors, hoping you won't disturb the sleeping occupants inside. You pad into the small kitchen, illuminated only by the bright, full moon shining through the open window. You take slow, light movements, not making a sound, as you open the humming refrigerator. You bend down and reach in, grasping for the treat you hid.

"Looking for this?"

You whip around at the low voice behind you, gasping.

"Anakin," you say, trying to catch your breath. "You scared the life out of me! How the hell did you sneak up on me like that?"

You stare at the man before you, silently thanking the Maker for co-ed dorms. He stood there, bare-chested and barefoot, wearing sky blue sleeping pants that rode low on his hips. You can't help but notice again his well-formed and muscled arms, chest and abdomen. His normally spiky blonde hair was messy and sexy. You suddenly had the urge to run your fingers through it. In his hand was your treat, the candy sweet Teelee plum you were looking for.

It was as if he could read your thoughts, judging by his grin. You silently wanted to kick yourself for not paying attention in class when the lessons of protecting your thoughts were taught. Guessing he had read your thoughts, you smile sweetly and pretend not to notice he was blocking your only exit.

"Yes, I was actually. That's mine."

You tried to sound upset and serious, but knew you had failed when you heard the crack in your voice. You feel increasingly uncomfortable under his stare, when you remember that you are only wearing a thin and flimsy nightgown. A cool breeze through the window causes it to shift and cling to your body. You know your blushing and can feel the heat of it on your face. You just pray he doesn't notice your discomfort.

Still not answering you, Anakin slowly takes a bite while taking a thorough inspection of you. You can feel his gaze go from head to toe, slowly taking in every curve you own. Yes, you gather, he does notice. At least he's noticing what you're wearing.

You blush intensifies and swallow hard as you see him slowly lick his lips, wondering if it's from the juice of the plump fruit or because of you.

"Was it?" he asks seductively and quietly. You know that the innocent look of confusion is false.

You stand frozen in place as he approaches you. He stands directly in front of you, not taking his gaze off you. You are forced to take a step back when he reaches around you and grabs a bottle of water, brushing your arm and sending shivers down your spine. It's only then that you realize that you left the refrigerator door open. You also realize that there is less than an inch of space between he and you. You can feel the heat radiate off him and fight the drowsiness it's causing.

He drapes his arm, with the plum in his hand, over the door and takes a sip, still staring at you. You are trapped between him and the refrigerator.

"I didn't know," you hear him whisper.

"Didn't know what?" You ask, confused. Your neck is beginning to hurt from craning it up to look at Anakin.

He grins. You realize that he knows he has the power to confuse you with little effort. It was his grin damn it all. The man was too good looking for his own well-being. More naughty thoughts and images quickly invade your mind.

You curse yourself when his grin widens. You forgot to shield your thoughts, once again. You surmise that he probably would be able to anyway…he is The Chosen One after all…and it certainty shows, you decide. You feel like shrugging in admission, deciding you are certain he knows you want him.

You close your eyes, hoping you will never wake up from this dream. Or is it because you wish he would go away? You are again confused. This was too good to be true. Anakin Skywalker this close to you...paying attention to you...stealing your dessert...You startle slightly when you feel the juice from the plum drop on your neck. Your eyes open to see Anakin with a slightly amused look on his face, slowly chewing.

"Whoops…let me get that for you," you hear him whisper a scant second before you feel his mouth on your neck. All you can do is gasp and let him lick the sticky juice from you. Shocked and surprised, you close your eyes, taking in the wonderful and delicious sensation. All your inhibitions and embarrassment flee from your mind.

You finally get the power to move when you feel his mouth go lower. You raise your hands and grip him by the hair, almost wanting to stop him, as he sweeps his tongue across your collarbone, pausing to nip at one of the strings holding your nightgown up. You groan and close your eyes again when he slips the thin string down your shoulder, tasting the salty skin there. You moan when you feel the growing wetness and arousal between your legs.

You open your eyes when he lifts his head. He reaches behind you again and puts the bottle of water back into the refrigerator. Lifting the plum, he offers you a bite. Keeping your gaze locked with his, you grab the plum with both hands over his and take a hearty bite, letting the juice spill over your hands. You chew a few times before stopping to lick the juice off the side of your thumb, watching Anakin's gaze turn dark.

You hadn't even swallowed yet, when you were pushed up against the counter frantically. Your startled gasp is silenced when you feel his mouth on yours. You can feel the desire, pressing on your stomach, and the heat radiate off him…and it's for you. You have no idea what you did to provoke his actions but you could care less at the moment.

He is trying to devour your mouth, but you are too caught up in your own thoughts to respond. You finally begin to react when you feel him tug on your lower lip, eager for you to kiss him back. Deciding to be just as aggressive, you push your tongue into his mouth. Hearing his low growl, you grab the ponytail on the back of his head and pull him even closer towards you. You can feel his hands cup the sides of your face, focusing all his attention on kissing you.

You can't help but feel drunk with his kisses. He slants his mouth over yours again and again, barely letting you breath. You taste each other with unbridled passion. You begin to make tiny whimpers in the back of your throat when he pulls away. You can't help but pout, not wanting it to end. Your lips are swollen and you feel exhausted.

If you hadn't been in a trance like state, you would have thought his expression bordered on the Dark Side. It was as if he was trying to read into your soul. You can't help but wonder why until he lifts you up onto the counter, forcing your legs apart and bracing his arms on either side of you. You try to question his intentions when he clamps his mouth down in yours again in an effort to quiet you. You can sense the possessiveness and desperate need in his kisses.

Your legs instinctively wrap around him, wanting to feel him closer to you. You can feel how much he wants you and that only excites you more. You want to touch him, but he won't let you. He grabs your hands and holds them behind you. You mumble his name in protest, but that only leads him to provoking your desires even more.

He leaves your mouth, once again trailing kisses down your neck. Your head falls back, letting him have his way with you. You think you heard him murmur that you taste good, but your not sure. You feet like a Goddess and he is worshipping your body with his mouth.

He finally releases your hands, wanting to caress your smooth skin. His hands follow where his tongue left. He uses his hands to cup your breasts, as he kisses you only gently this time. He thumbs make lazy circles around your nipples, hardening them thru the fabric. You moan at the wonderful sensation it causes.

"Shhh," You hear him whisper.

He stops and stands before you. You watch with a heavy lidded gaze as his hand slips under your nightgown.

"You want me, don't you? You always have…"

Was this a rhetorical question, you wonder? Of course you did and he knew it.

You feel his hand cup your mound, the scorching heat and arousal is almost unbearable.

"Yeah, I can feel you want me," you hear him whisper with a sadistic grin. His fingers trace the line of your lace panties. "You want me to be inside you, don't you?"

You swore that if he asked you another stupid question you were going to scream. Hearing your thought, he stifled a laugh and leaned in for another long, wet kiss. At the same time, hoping to distract you as he slips your panties down. You break the kiss with a whimper when his hands caress your legs, following the slow path of your intimate lingerie's removal.

Your breathing quickens when he, deliberatly slow, hikes your thin-as-air nightgown to your waist. You bite your lower lip in anticipation of what he'll do next as he parts your legs again.

If his dark and unnerving grin is any indication, he is enjoying watching you squirm under his torture. For what seems like long agonizing minutes, you stare at each other. A million thoughts and images flood your head, all pertaining to what he wants to do to you. You gasp and realize he's sending it to you. You gain your own feral expression when you affirm that you do have power over him.

Picking up the half-eaten plum on the counter, you lean back and take another bite. Raising an eyebrow, you dare him to move.

Quickly and forcefully, he half climbs the counter in an effort to mate with your mouth. He bruises your lips with his hard, hot frantic kiss. You continue making war with his tongue, as his hand again slips between your legs.

Your cry is muffled by his kisses when you feel his fingers slid into you. He sets a rhythm with his hand and his tongue, driving you wild. His other hand yanks down your nightgown to your waist, finally revealing your smooth, creamy breasts. Still keeping his rhythm, he pulls each nipple into his mouth, tasting, teasing, and biting the nub. It takes all your strength to quiet your moans.

He eventually pulls back and grabs your hand, bringing it down between your legs and forcing you to touch yourself. You play along, stroking your sensitive nub and slick folds, as his fingers eagerly stroke your womb.

You look up to see him looking down, watching you pleasure yourself. You give him an expectant look when his gaze returns to yours. You know that the tent in his sleeping pants must be painful by now, and you send that thought through the Force.

With a fierce growl, he stops suddenly and cups your bottom, leaning you up and off the counter. You stop as well. Seeing him lick his lips, you only have time to throw your head back again as he moves to taste your mound.

You think your heart might have stopped, but you aren't sure. His tongue was just as eager as his fingers had been. You are barely able to contain your whimpers. His teeth grate across your mound, tasting and taking in all of you.

You are able to tell when he changes his stance to hold you with one hand. His other hand freed his hard erection. Still devouring you, he quickly strokes himself in an effort to please himself as well as you.

Your breathing becomes abnormal and you are writhing under his intentional torture, biting your lips and gasping, trying not to scream and waking the whole Temple up.

He finally stops, hearing your sobs, and rises again, grabbing your hips and impaling you onto his shaft.

He slams into you, faster and faster. You lean up on your elbows with your nightgown bunched at your waist. Unable to say anything, you watch his face for any show of emotion. You can see the beads of perspiration on his forehead. His eyes are closed and his jaw is tight, gritting his teeth.

When his eyes finally open to look at you, you snake your hand back to your sensitive nub, continuing to stroke yourself. His gaze follows your hand, and you wouldn't have imagined that he could pound any faster into you.

He could. And his large shaft only got harder, causing you to painfully ache as he desperately tried to fulfill your primitive need. He was hitting your sweet spot and you had the suspicion that he knew exactly how.

You stop griping the counter with your other hand, and find the sweet fruit that started this all. You have to take another huge bite to keep from screaming his name. The juice from the plum drizzles down your chin. Anakin immediately moves forward to lick it up then gains another hot searing kiss from you.

You were going to be sore for a week and would be content the whole time. Feeling yourself cum, you stop stroking yourself and grip the edge of the counter with both hands. You raise your legs as high as you can, hoping to take more of him in as he fucks you.

When the crescendo finally hits, you arch your back and are only able to gasp loudly at the awesome sensation. You thought it was a miracle you didn't scream loud enough to break all the windows on Coruscant. You lose all the coherent thought you have left…

You hear him grunt loadly and open your eyes to watch his face contort in a wave of emotions as his own climax hits. Slamming into you one last time, he stills his movements and whimpers as it washes over him.

You are in a blissful state of exhaustion. He slowly unwraps your legs and sits you up. Bracing both hands on either side of you, he waits for you to open your eyes.

After a long moment, you are finally able to look at your lover. You catch his grin and his thoughts that you are his. You suddenly blush and giggle.

He steps away from you and fixes your nightgown as well as his own sleeping clothes.

You hope your knees don't buckle as he helps you off the counter.

Handing you what's left of your midnight snack and turning you around, he swats your bottom with the promise that he might even let you win in lightsaber practice tomorrow.

Half snorting and giggling at the same time, you leave a grinning Anakin in the kitchen.

Smiling and content that you satisfied your desire, you fall asleep as soon as your head hits your pillow. You dream of your next encounter with Anakin Skywalker.


End file.
